


sparks fly

by snflwrclexa



Series: clexa one shot aus [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa
Summary: inspired by taylor swift’s song sparks fly :>
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: clexa one shot aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	sparks fly

Lexa has been madly in love with her best friend- Clarke, for years now. She tried to shoot her shot with Clarke but her coward self took over her. Now that Clarke’s in a relationship with someone else, all she can do is support her best friend and be happy for her.

One rainy night, while Lexa was doing her paperwork at home, Clarke calls her; making her stop everything that she was doing.

“Lexa.” Clarke said with a shaky breath as Lexa answered her call.

“Clarke? Where are you?” Lexa asked, concern evident in her voice, hearing the rain pour down wherever Clarke was.

“Outside.” Clarke replied.

Lexa got up from her seat and quickly went to her bedroom window to look outside, only to see the faint figure of Clarke standing underneath a tree.

“What the fuck, Clarke?!” Lexa shouted before ending the call.

She threw her phone on her bed before rushing out her room and front door. She saw Clarke underneath the tree that’s on the other side of the street. She quickly ran to the trembling blonde- who was also soaking wet from the rain, embracing her in her warm arms.

“The fuck are you doing here, Clarke?” Lexa asked, grabbing ahold of Clarke’s shoulders.

“I broke up with Bellamy.” Clarke replied, looking into Lexa’s emerald green eyes.

With that, Lexa took Clarke’s lips in hers. She expected that Clarke would get taken a back at first, but surprisingly enough, Clarke didn’t. Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s wavy brown hair, deepening their kiss.

Lexa’s been waiting for that to happen for so long. She once even thought that she’d never get the chance to kiss Clarke, since the blonde’s already in a relationship with Bellamy. Now that they’re over, Lexa took her chance and she’s absolutely glad that she did.

They both pulled away after a while, gasping for air. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, staring into the brunette’s green eyes. Lexa’s eyes were filled with love and affection for Clarke, making Clarke smile at the sight of it.

As Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes, Lexa couldn’t help but notice the blonde’s smile, making her smile and blush. She caressed Clarke’s face before kissing her forehead. She then grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her back into her house.

“Let’s go take a shower before we both get sick.” Lexa chuckled.

“Okay, okay.” Clarke giggled as she followed Lexa into her bedroom.

“You should go first.” Lexa said, opening the bathroom door for her.

“Or y’know, we could go together.” Clarke said, smirking.

“Well, I like that idea.” Lexa said before dragging Clarke inside the bathroom, making the blonde giggle.

—

“You could’ve walked straight here or asked me to pick you up, you know?” Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s blonde locks.

“I know; that wonderful kiss wouldn’t have happened if I asked you to pick me up though.” Clarke said, intertwining her fingers with Lexa’s free hand.

“That’s true though. You’re lucky I’ve been in love with you for years now.” Lexa confessed.

“I know. I am too.” Clarke said, rubbing the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb.

“Wait what?” Lexa asked, her eyes wide.

Clarke sat up, facing Lexa. She took Lexa’s hands in hers and looked into the brunette’s eyes.

“Do you even know the way you look at me? The smile you make every time you see me? The way you’d drop everything every time I call or text you?” Clarke asked, still looking into Lexa’s eyes.

“I know we’re best friends, but the way you treat me is just so different. I can feel you turn into a different person when we’re together. I can feel your happiness radiating through my phone every time we talk.” She added.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, okay? But I swear I noticed and felt that it’s something else. I mean, I feel like you love me more than Bellamy does, and that made me fall for you.” Clarke said, looking down at their hands.

Lexa’s in shock that Clarke actually noticed all those things- and that her best friend is in love with her too. They’re true though- everything that Clarke had mentioned. Lexa treats her differently from everyone else, she cares for Clarke and loves Clarke the most.

“Hey, you deserve someone better than Bellamy, okay? Don’t settle for less, baby.” Lexa said, caressing Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke then wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, burying her face on the nook of the brunette’s neck. Lexa picked Clarke up and sat her up on her lap, wrapping the blonde’s legs around her waist.

“They’re all true, by the way.” Lexa said, resting her head on Clarke’s.

“How come you never made a move?” Clarke asked, playing with the ends of Lexa’s hair.

“I tried to. I just got too nervous and awkward and overwhelmed and everything.” Lexa sighed.

“Then you got a boyfriend so I thought I’d never have a chance with you now.” She added.

“I’m out of that relationship now, y’know?” Clarke said, looking up to smile teasingly at Lexa.

“Wanna be my girlfriend?” Lexa asked, caressing Clarke’s cheek.

“I do.” Clarke replied, smiling cheekily.

“You’re all I think about, anyways.” She added, making Lexa blush.

—

“Good morning, baby.” Lexa chuckled, looking at Clarke who was admiring her stunning face.

Clarke’s head was laying on top of Lexa’s chest, her hand caressing Lexa’s face. Lexa’s arms were wrapped around Clarke, pulling the blonde close to her.

“Hi.” Clarke giggled before pushing herself up to kiss Lexa.

“I was thinking of making breakfast already, but maybe I should stay and cuddle with you for a bit first.” Lexa said, resting her head on Clarke’s.

“That’s a better idea.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s neck, her warm breath hitting Lexa’s skin, making the brunette shiver.

They fooled around til Lexa decided that she should start making breakfast for them. They both walked out of Lexa’s room and walked into the kitchen. Clarke sat on the kitchen island behind Lexa while watching the brunette cook bacons, eggs and pancakes.

“Need help, bub?” Clarke asked Lexa.

Lexa turned to Clarke before taking the blonde’s hands in hers, kissing her forehead. Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes, smiling at the sight of the brunette’s sparkling green eyes.

“I’m okay, baby. Thank you.” Lexa replied before turning her attention back to the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rly short one shot. i actually made it a little longer but i thought it’s kinda not connected to the inspo anymore so i disregarded that part.  
> ––  
> hi hello i edited this one to clarify that lexa ain’t clarke’s rebound


End file.
